


Narcissus's Got Nothing on This

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bondage, D/s, Edgeplay, Gags, M/M, Magic, Narcissism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's come to the conclusion that there's no one in this world who will ever love him more than he loves himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissus's Got Nothing on This

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for summer pornathon 2013, challenge 7: magic.

Arthur’s favourite thing about his newly surfaced magic was the multitude of ways in which he could fuck himself. 

In review of all the truly awe-inspiring things like shape-shifting, telekinesis and saving lives, this may have been a bit of a dick thing to say, but Arthur (like everyone) could be a bit of a dick. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the life-saving with Merlin and the other things which helped the world as a whole and kept things in order, but really, at the end of the day, he was only human. And like most people, he just wanted to kick back, relax, and stick his dick into something warm. 

It just so happened, though, that unlike those without magic , Arthur really didn’t need anyone but himself (in spite of what Merlin said, especially because they’d tried that once, and decided that platonic life partners would just have to do). 

Arthur had tried relationships with others, but as a bit of a superhero, he was busy, and relationships were complicated, so being the trouble-solver he was, Arthur found a solution.

The solution was spread out on the bed in front of him now, wrists tied to the bedposts, a spit-shiny red ball gag in his mouth. He strained against the restraints, all his power and might, but they wouldn’t budge, magically enhanced and all. 

Arthur would often just stand at the foot of the bed and admire the body before him, perfectly toned and sculpted by endless hours of working out. He loved every inch of it. 

Arthur knew that there was no other person in this world he could please more than himself, or who’d know him better than he knew himself, so his solution was just that – creating a version of himself to perfectly suit his needs. 

Tonight, other-Arthur was subservient; he wanted to please Arthur more than anything. He had already, magically waiting on his knees in the foyer for Arthur to get home then welcoming him with open arms and an open mouth, hot and wet around Arthur’s dick before Arthur even got his shoes off. 

He made Arthur come within minutes, without even using his hands but to undo his trousers. “To take the edge off,” he’d said with a cheeky grin before swiping his thumb at an errant drop of come trickling out the corner of his mouth. 

But Arthur hated surprises and ambushes, so he had to punish other-Arthur, and he was, right now, twisting the dial for the vibrating plug inside other-Arthur’s hole. He loved the way it made other-Arthur thrash and bite down around the gag, tears streaming down his temples, cock straining in the cock ring, hard and red and leaking. His whole body had a gorgeous flush to it, a beautiful sheen of sweat highlighting all the muscles and the hours he’d already spent just like this, on the very edge of orgasm, the threshold of pain and pleasure. 

For his own part, Arthur enjoyed this very much, he was hard, too, stroking himself idly before finally turning off the plug, tossing the dial and climbing on. He ran his hands up other-Arthur’s legs, knowing how much he loved it, practically feeling it himself, then teasing with the barest edge of nails on the inside of his thighs, loving the way other-Arthur moaned and had to strain not to kick out if he wanted to come tonight. 

But Arthur himself had waited long enough, so he pulled the plug out quickly, relishing the wet pop, before tossing it aside and sliding himself in between other-Arthur’s legs, then fucking into him right away. 

Other-Arthur trembled beneath him, crying through the gag while Arthur gripped his perfect hips and pounded into his perfect hole. Nothing ever felt as good as this, no other hole – pussy, arse, or mouth, ever felt as good as this. 

It was definitely narcissistic, but Arthur loved being able to watch his own reactions, how he looked when he fucked himself, how only he could make himself feel. It made him feel like god, and it’s what made him come, shoot his load into other-Arthur, fill him up completely. 

In the after-glow, he even indulged in a kiss around the gag, then he stroked other-Arthur a couple of times before finally letting him come. It splattered on his stomach, painting his muscles in white. Arthur loved rubbing it all in, marking himself in a way only magic made possible.


End file.
